


abby becomes god

by abbyallen112



Category: abby’s fandom
Genre: Abby - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 06:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyallen112/pseuds/abbyallen112
Summary: Serotonin or 5-hydroxytryptamine is a monoamine neurotransmitter. It has a popular image as a contributor to feelings of well-being and happiness, though its actual biological function is complex and multifaceted, modulating cognition, reward, learning, memory, and numerous physiological processes





	abby becomes god

abby gains some serotonin. level up.


End file.
